Traded
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: 13 year old Kenta trades a Bellsprout for an Onix. Problem is, Rocky won't listen to a thing Kenta says. After finding out the truth about his Pokemon's past, can Kenta help Rocky learn to trust humans again?
1. Introduction

Traded 

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: This is kinda modeled after the Gold version gamepack, soooooo yeah you'll see some resemblence here.

* * *

His banged his fists on the wooden door as hard as he could. He heard the sound of the rusty, golden door knob turn, and then the wooden door creaked open. "Why, hello there, Kenta!" Greeted a young boy. "Hey, Kyle!" Kenta greeted happily as he stepped into the household.

Kenta and Kyle were two different people when it came down to personaility and interests. Kenta wore a red hoodie with dull, grey shorts. Placed on the top of Kenta's head, was a white and red Pokemon league cap. For shoes, he wore white sneakers. His lively looking, brown eyes, matched with his rich, deep, brown hair. Kenta had a slender body, and with his pretty smile, Kenta looked attractive.

Kyle, however, was an exception. He wore a navy blue T-shirt, greyish shorts, and his shoes were a pair of white sneakers, just like Kenta's, but cleaner. Kyle's appearence wasn't very charming in the least. He had black, short hair that hadn't been combed in months, and his eyes were teal colored. The only thing Kyle had that was good looking was his smile. Instead of Kenta, you could actually tell that Kyle was a perky, and chipper person just by staring at his smile.

"So," Kyle began as Kenta took a seat on the pink pillows that layed on the hard, wooden floor. "Have you caught my Bellsprout yet?" Kyle asked as he pushed his door closed. "No," Kenta muttered. "Not yet. It's harder than you think it is." Kyle turned around and gave Kenta a smirk, his eyebrows arched together. "Oh really?" "Yeah..." Kenta mumbled.

Kyle let out a deep sigh. "Look, if it's to hard, then why not team up with me?" Kenta gave Kyle a cold glare. Kenta perferred training solo above anything else, and working with someone who didn't even know how to battle was pointless.

"No thanks. I can catch a Pokemon on my own, thank you very much." Kenta said as politely as he could. "You know, your Chikarita does need some more training. To be honest, it's kinda weak..." Kyle suggested.

Kenta latched his hand onto the door knob and gave a slow turn. The wooden door creaked open, and without a word, Kenta walked out. Kyle bit his lip. Why say something like that to a trainer who knows more about Pokemon than you do? Or, a trainer who's doing you a favor, for that matter? Kenta loved his Pokemon, and saying something like that to Kenta wasn't very...well, let's just say Kenta got mad easily. Kyle held his hand up against his forehead. Letting out a sigh, Kyle mumbled, "I hope Kenta doesn't take that comment too personal. After all, he does owe me that Bellsprout, loosing it because of something I said would be a shame."

Last week, Kenta had lost to Violet City's gym leader, Falkner. After all the training he had done at the Sprout Tower, none of the training seemed to help any. Kenta had heard about a boy named Kyle Davis, who would trade his Onix for a Bellsprout. Figuring an Onix could help him beat Falkner, and make a great additon to the team, Kenta had agreed to find, and catch, a Bellsprout for Kyle's Onix.

Sadly, Bellsprouts were hard to find. Kenta didn't know why they were so rare, but whatever the cause, it was getting harder and harder with each passing day. Of all Pokemon, Kyle had wanted a stupid Bellsprout. Why he wanted one, was because he collected Pokemon to help with his pokedex. Bellsprout was one of the Pokemon he needed, only Kyle didn't know how to battle. All he knew was the 'tossing the ball at the Pokemon' part. Which would explain why Kyle had any Pokemon at all.

So, Kyle needed some trainer to catch a Bellsprout and trade for his Onix. Kyle only had 3 Pokemon in his pokedex. An Onix, an Oddish, and soon it would be a Bellsprout---if Kenta ever found one, that is.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is boring, but I promise it'll get better soon. This is pretty much the intro to it, but it will get better as the story goes on. Suggestions/critics are welcome!

FLAMERS: Please give a good explantion on why you didn't like it.


	2. A Good Night's Catch

Traded 

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, but I've been busy with Rivals and Oh, Hinata. Anyway, please R&R. Critcs are appreciated, along with flames and suggestions.

Kenta held Chikarita's pokeball firmly in his hand as he walked through the shady forest. His eyes scanned the area for a Bellsprout, but he didn't see one. Ratata's and Caterpies were everywhere, but there wasn't any Bellsprouts to catch.

"Come on, out!" Kenta threw Chikarita's pokeball in the air, and the ball brust open. Red energy came out, and it quickly formed into a pale Pokemon that had a leaf stuck in the middle of it's head.

Chikarita looked up at Kenta and smiled. "Chika!" it cried happily. "Chikarita," Kenta began. "I need you to use sweet scent." Chikarita had a puzzled expression on her face, but she did as she was told.

Chikarita took a deep breathe. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on making a sweet aroma. Pink gas arose from the leaf on her head, and it oozed slowly over the area. "Good girl." Kenta commented, giving her a pat on the head. Smiling, Chikarita looked up at Kenta.

"That sweet scent should attract Pokemon to our area," Kenta explained. "All we need to do is sit and wait for a Bellsprout to show up, then I'll catch it." Kenta plopped down on the ground, Chikarita doing the same thing.

* * *

That had been 5 hours ago. Now, the two of them were alseep. Drool was hanging off of Kenta's mouth, and Chikarita was curled into a ball, just like a cat.

A skinny, dark, figure walked into the camp, its eyes scanning the area for food. Swiftly, it crept over to Kenta and Chikarita. Sitting right beside Kenta, was his green backpack. Where there was a backpack, there was food!

The figure walked behind Kenta and stepped back. Using its brown, long, vines, the figure stabbed at the bacpack, making it open instantly. Hungry, the figure quickly dug through the bag, throwing out items such as some apricorns, Pokemon toys, some underwear, and some pants.

A red and white pokeball rolled out from the bag. Curious, the figure pressed the grey button on the ball, and was instantly sucked inside. The ball wiggled, but finally stopped. Then, a ding was heard.

Mission complete.

A/N: I hate this chapter. It's really boring, only I couldn't think of anything else. I was gonna add some action, only I couldn't figure out where to put it. Plus, my brain kinda hurts from all the writting. I have to update this, Oh, Hinata, Rivals, and Pokemon Bedtime Stories all in one night.

Wish me luck --


	3. A Girly Incounter

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: Enjoy! Also, please leave comments/suggestions/flames.

The door slammed shut, and Kyle looked up to see Kenta standing in the doorway, a pokeball in his hand. "Did you---?"

"Yeah! I fell asleep. When I woke up, there was a pokeball laying by my backpack. I opened it up out of curiousity, and a Bellsprout came out!" Kenta interupted.

Kyle gave Kenta a smile. "At least you caught it. Here," Kyle extended his hand out. Laying in his palm, was a pokeball. Kenta picked it up, and slid it down into his hoodie pocket. "Meh, thanks. Anyway, I'm gonna go train my new Onix." Kenta turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Kyle shouted out. "If Rocky, that Onix, starts uh, acting strange, then could you please call me?" Before asking why, Kyle walked up to Kenta and took out a peice of paper from his pocket. Picking up a red pen that was laying on an endtable, Kyle quickly scribbled down his phone number. He handed it to Kenta, who took it dumbly.

"Uhhh, thanks..." he mumbled as he walked out the door. He heard the door slam shut as he walked down the dirt road that led to the Sprout Tower---a perfect training ground.

"Hey, you!" Kenta turned around to see a girl. She was pointing a finger at him, a ferice look in her eyes. "Whadda want?" Kenta asked. "I want to battle. My Vulpix needs the training." She looked down beside her to find a red fox nuzzling up against her leg like a cat. "What? Me, battle a _gir_l?" Kenta smirked. He began studying her. She looked like a rookie, one with little battle exprience. But as he looked at her more, Kenta noticed something.

The girl was pretty. Actually, beautiful.

She had long, red hair and sparkly, navy blue eyes. For clothes, she wore a red T-shirt that read _Love me, I'm beautiful_. Her pants were normal blue jeans that touched the ground elegantly. Her shoes were a pair of pink flip-flops.

The girl's hands turned into fists, and her teeth were gritted in anger. Fire seemed to be coming out from her eyes as she screamed, "YOU LITTLE PUNK--ASS IDIOT!"

Kenta flinched. "Ummmm," he stuttered. The girl walked up to him, and grabbed his shirt. She lifted him up to her nose. Kenta's heart began beating as he felt her ragged breathes on his skin.

"I don't take crap from no one. Got it?" she dropped Kenta to the ground. Litterly, _dropped._ Kenta quickly scrambled up , wiping his shirt off. "Uhhh, sorry m-miss. My name's Ketna...I mean, ...Kenta."

The girl held out her hand, and Kenta held out his. "Sorry about that. It's just I've been teased alot here, lately. And it's really getting on my nerves. Once again, sorry." Kenta nodded. "Uhhh, that's okay." It really wasn't okay, but better safe than sorry. This girl had a temper, that was for sure.

"Name's Lauren. This is Vulpix." Lauren looked down at Vulpix. The tiny red fox stared up at Kenta. "Vullllpix!" she barked greetingly. "Wow, that was fast. Vulpix is usually shy to new people." Lauren explained. "Um, is that a comment? If it is, thanks." Kenta said. Lauren giggled. "Yeah, that's a comment."

Lauren turned around to look at Kenta. "So, do you want to battle me now?"


	4. Near Death Exprience

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: Enjoy! Also, please leave comments/suggestions/flames.

"Uhhh..." Kenta thought back to what just happened. Seeing the impaient expression on Lauren's face, Kenta quickly added, "Sure!". Lauren smiled, and then she looked down at her Vulpix. "Vulpix, vul!" Vulpix barked happily.

"Are you up to it, Vulpix?" Lauren asked. Vulpix nodded, a smile on her furry red face. "Good," Lauren began as she looked at Kenta. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Kenta stuck a battle pose. A anime sweatdrop appeared on Lauren's forehead as she stared at Kenta. _Weird kid._ she thought. _Hope he's any good in battle._

Kenta backed up a few spaces to give Lauren some battle room. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Rocky's pokeball.

"Go, Rocky!" Kenta yelled as he hurled the red and white ball into the air. The pokeball opened, and the red energy transformed into an Onix, a gaint, snake-like creature made completly of stone. "Ooooonix!" Rocky roared loudly. Rocky's teal colored eyes scanned the area for Kyle, but he didn't see Kyle anywhere.

"Go, Vulpix!" Lauren shouted. Vulpix pranced out into the battle field, her red fur gleaming from the sun's sunlight. "Use sand attack!" Lauren ordered. Vulpix quickly turned around. Using her hind legs, Vulpix began kicking dirt and sand at Rocky.

"Rocky, use---" "**Ooooonix!**"

The earth beneath Rocky's snake-like body began shaking, and before Kenta could stop him, Rocky curled his body around Vulpix's. "Vulpix!" Lauren screamed as Rocky tightened his grasp on Vulpix's body. The poor fox struggled to break lose, but it failed.

"Return!" Lauren held Vulpix's pokeball up in mid-air, and Vulpix was instantly sucked inside. "Rocky, return!" Kenta returned Rocky, who began roaring and slamming his tail on the ground in anger.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry. I just got Rocky, and I didn't mean to--" "JUST SHUDDUP!" Lauren screamed at the top of her lungs. It was obvious that she was about to cry. Her Pokemon was nearly killed, so it made sense to Kenta why she was so furious.

"But--" Lauren interupted him. "But nothing! My...my Vulpix nearly died!" A tear streaked down her cheek.

Time for the water works.

"It's...it's all because of your stupid Onix! Vulpix's organs could be damaged or...or something!" Lauren tightened her hands into fists.

Before Kenta could react, he was down on the ground with a loud _thud!_

A/N: I'll explain Lauren's sudden outbrust in the chapters up ahead, so don't worry about that. Also, the reason why Rocky's roar was in bold print, was because it was very, very, very, loud. Please review!


	5. That was Fast

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: This chapter may be short, so the next one will be longer. I have some homework, and I _really_ need to get it done. Anyway, sorry for my apparent lazyness or however you spell it.

Lauren held Vulpix's pokeball up in the air. She clutched the ball and tightened her grip, a few tears streaming down her face. "By the way Kenta, if...if my...my Vulpix dies, you'll live a life of hell." Lauren shook the ball in Kenta's face angerliy. It was almost like she was trying to tempt him to snatch the pokeball from her grasp.

If there's one thing Kenta had learned from all of the girlfriends he had had, it was to _never_ stand up for yourself when a girl was pissed. Or, when she was shaking a pokeball in your face. Baiscally, you were commiting suicide when you'd do that. So it was best to leave Lauren alone, even if Kenta did feel bad for his actions, which, he did.

Lauren turned around with a "Hmmph!", and stormed off madly. The tears were long gone, and now the madness was kicking in.

_That was fast._ Kenta thought. _Hope Vulpix is okay. If she dies, then it'll be my head._ A gulp was heard, and then silence.

Nothing but silence.

Kenta turned around and started walking towards the Bellsprout Tower, where Rocky would be trained...

Hopefully.

A/N:

(claps hands) What a long chapter!

Meh, sorry for it being so short, but I'm having writer's block, and I'm not in the typing-a-story-mood tonight. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	6. An Old Bat

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

The wooden door to the Bellsprout Tower opened, and an elderly man stood in the doorway.

He wore a tan colored robe with a brown sash tied over it. His shoes were a pair of brown sandels. The color of the old timer's eyes were a clear blue, and his head was a shiny bald.

"Why, hello young one," the elder greeted as Kenta peered inside the tower. It had wooden floors, wild Ratata's running around everywhere, and a few old men and women sitting on cushions while they talked. It as like a retirement home.

"What are you here for?" The elder asked curiously. "I'm here to train my Onix, sir." Kenta replied. He shifted uncomfortably as the elder's blue eyes scanned him from head to toe, eyeing him curiously.

"You're not Matthew Arai, are you?" the elder asked. "No, sir. I'm Kenta Uchida from New Bark Town." Kenta replied. The elder narrowed his eyes at Kenta in an evilish way, but he stepped back from the doorway, letting Kenta enter.

"Nice place ya got here." Kenta. "Child, please follow me." The elder urged as he walked towards the back of the room.

* * *

In the back of the room were wooden stairs. The elder stopped when he reached the them, Kenta following close behind him. "You," the elder pointed a stubby finger at Kenta. "this is where you begin your training. Up stairs has some of the best elders and sages here, and I doubt you'll be able to beat them." 

"I'm better than you think." Kenta grumbled. He knew that this old man didn't care for him very much, but that wasn't an excuse for being rude.

"Yes, very well. Have it your way, but I warn you child, our strongest sage is far more tough than I. Good luck. You'll need it." The elder smirked. "Gee, thanks." Kenta muttered as he walked up the stairs, his hand on the balcony.

"By the way," the elder added. Kenta turned around to find the elder with his hands folded across his chest, and his eyes closed as if he were in thought. "If you meet a boy named Matthew Arai, then I advise you to turn around and run."

"Why?" Kenta asked. The elder opened his eyes and looked up at Kenta, an eerie look glued on his face.

"There are many secrets in this town, and only half of them shall be answered." With that, the elder walked away, leaving Kenta confused and somewhat nervous at the same time.


	7. The Battle Begins!

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

The floor creaked, making an eerie sound as Kenta slowly, and very carefully, walked up the stairs. The Bellsprout Tower was very old. In fact, it had been here even before Kenta's parents were born. The stairs were creaky and nearly broke, so it wouldn't be a surprise to Kenta if the stairs caved in beneath his feet.

Looking up, Kenta saw 2 more elders, only pokeballs were dangling off of their hips. _A pokeball belt,_ he thought silently. _they must be sages. _"Hello, young one." One of the sages greeted warmly.

Sages were a step above the elders. Instead of learning the ways of life, sages battled trainers and made their bonds with their Pokemon stronger. The term 'elder' was probbly called that because the elders never battled. All the elders ever did was walk around and learn about life.

The difference between a sage and an elder is big, as you can see, and you should never under estimate them, but Kenta felt confident. He felt strong and powerful.

He felt full of pride.

"Are you here to battle?" the other sage asked just as warmly. "Yeah, I sure am." Kenta replied. His hand reached for a pokeball, and he quickly grasped one.

That pokeball belonged to Rocky.

"Very well, young one. May the battle begin!" The first sage shouted. "Jintao, be careful. This one looks good." the other sage said.

Jintao, the first sage, nodded. "Don't worry, Lee. I will be" Smiling, Jintao looked at Kenta, his fragile hand placed on a pokeball. "He lost to a young trainer a few minutes before we met. Meh, Lee's not worth it, anyway." Jintao chuckled.

"Go, Bellsprout!" Jintao hurled the pokeball into the air. The pokeball brusted open with a bright golden flash of light, and the red energy that spilled out from the pokeball quickly formed into another Bellsprout.

"Go, Rocky!" Kenta tossed Rocky's pokeball into the air, and the pokeball opened instantly.

The large grey snake scanned it's surroundings, then it let out a loud hiss.

"Now, Bellsprout! Use razor leaf!" Jintao cried out. Bellsprout's leaves swooshed out from it's tiny body, and they were thrown at Rocky as if they were daggers instead of sharp leaves.

"Rocky, defense curl!" Kenta yelled. Rocky curled into a little ball, the ridges of it's bumpy body sticking out helplessly.

The leaves stabbed at Rocky's body, and it seemed for a moment, that Rocky would faint. Rocky was at a low level, so training was important. "Rock slide!" Kenta yelled out, hoping that Rocky knew it. After all, he was low-leveled.

"Oooooonix!" Rocky raised it's tail up, and rammed it down onto the wooden floorboards of the Bellsprout Tower.

Before Lee could warn them, gaint cracks began racing everywhere across the room, and then it all caved in.

A/N: Hope this chapter was good. I tried adding alot of detail, so hopefully I didn't over do it. Please review! Remember, I love suggestions/flames/and comments!


	8. Darkness is Everywhere

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

Darkness loomed over the 3 trainers and their Pokemon as their screams filled the tower. For a split second, Kenta thought his ears would explode since Jintao's screams of terror were right next to Kenta.

"Hey, what's that?"

"I don't know. It sounds like screaming."

"Quick! Someone, call for help!"

"Wait! It's getting lou--"

CRASH!

Large clumps of wooden floorboards fell down from the now broken ceiling, along with 3 people and two Pokemon.

One of the Pokemon, Rocky, landed just a few steps back from Kenta and the two sages. Luckily, the gaint snake didn't harm anyone when falling.

The other people, mostly elders, hurriedly rushed around the room in panic. Most of them fled, but a few stayed in the room, to scared to even breathe.

Removing a large clump of floorboard away from his face, Kenta slowly stood up. He wiped away the dust and splinters off his pants, and nervously glanced up to find Jintao and Lee standing before him, angry expressions on their faces.

"You!" Lee pointed a stubby finger at Kenta. "You did this! You shouldn't have let your Onix out in the first place! Why did you do it?" Lee stomped his foot. "Why?" he demanded again.

Kenta opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Why excatly _did_ he do it? He didn't know, either. All he knew was that Rocky had to trained, so that was the first thought that popped into his mind. Kenta hadn't even thought of the floor caving in on them like it just did now, so how was he supposed to know, anyway?

"Are you okay?" One of the female elders asked. Jintao held his hand up to the women's face and hissed, " Hush, Hana. This is no time for speaking, but a time for answers."

Jintao looked at Kenta and sighed. "Lee, he probbly didn't mean any harm. Even though it was a fool's choice to make, and even though it does make you angry, this child didn't mean it."

Lee turned around to face Jintao. "Angry? _Angry?_ I'll tell you what makes me angry," Lee's head snapped towards Kenta. "that little kid makes me angry! He nearly killed us, and he destoryed the tower!"

Kenta stared at the ground. Lee was right. It was his fault. He never meant to hurt anyone, and he never meant to destory the Bellsprout Tower, but he did. It was his fault, and it was his decision to send Rocky out on the battle field.

Another mistake, and another failure.

Without a word, Kenta turned around and began walking towards the exit, his head hung low, while the two sages fought.


	9. Old Friends, new Help

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

REMINDER: Flames/suggestions/comments are very appreciated! I don't even care if I get a flame telling me that I'm a bad author. As long as someone takes the time to review my stories, I'll still tell you thank you!

* * *

Kenta sighed as he walked down the lonely dirt road, his head still staring down at the ground. Where the road lead, he didn't even know. All he knew was that he was feeling depressed, and utterly useless.

He had broken the upstairs of The Sprout Tower, and he nearly killed people he didn't even know. Also, he had made new 'friends' along the way: a hard to control Onix, and a 15 year old bitch named Lauren with anger issues.

Life sucked---big time.

_I don't know why I'm feeling so down. Maybe I need to take a break or something..._ Kenta thought to himself quietly as he kicked a small pebble with his shoe.

The tiny rock landed near someone's shoe, and when Kenta glanced up, he saw Lauren. She smirked at the look on his face. "What's got you so down?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Kenta let out another sigh. "Whatever you do, don't go to the Sprout Tower. The upstairs caved in, and it's all my fault." Before Lauren could ask why, Kenta sat down on the ground, his chin planted in his palm with his knees against his chest.

Lauren sat down next to him. "What happened?" she asked worriedly. "This sage guy battled me, so I used Rocky. Then the floor caved in on us. I don't even know why, but I threw Rocky out to battle without even thinking about the stupid floor."

"Don't worry. It's a," Lauren was going to say the word 'common', but this was the first time she'd ever heard of this happening. "somewhat rare mistake. I'm sure stuff like this happens uh, all the time..."

"Thanks Laurie, but I don't think you're hel," "What did you just call me?" Lauren asked. Kenta gulped as he remembered the first time he met her.

Bruise city.

"Uh, nothing..." Kenta lied. His expression softened as he saw the depressed look on Lauren's face. She stared at the ground, her eyes locked on a piece of grass.

"That's what my mother used to call me...Before she..." Lauren bit her lip. She quickly looked back up at Kenta. She didn't want to worry him, so she gave a fake smile. Sometimes, it's hard to tell when a person's sad, and right now, it was one of those times. Even though Lauren had pretty much beat the crap out of Kenta the first time he met her, she wanted to make up for it.

Even though Kenta didn't know it, or realize it, Lauren was actually a very nice person. It was just...

Her mother.

Kenta's expression made the fake smile of hers widen, and she suddenly said, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway, what were you saying?" "Um, nothing..." Kenta replied dumbly. What was her problem? Lauren acted as if she didn't care about her mother or something. Besides, why in the heck would anyone change a subject so fast, anyway?

"Lt's go talk to Kyle about it. It was his Onix, right?" "Yeah." Kenta replied. Lauren folded her arms across her chest as if to prove her point. "Right. So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With that, Lauren quickly scrambled up, and grabbed Kenta's hand. She jerked him forword all the way to Kyle's house.

A/N: This chapter had two charater POV's incase you didn't realize it. For instance, Lauren changed the subject so she wouldn't worry Kenta, and Kenta figured it was because Lauren was wierd, right? Well, that's because it's in both charater's eyes, only it's not a POV. Anyway, to make the long story short, both charaters think differently :p

The next chapter will explain things alot better, and I'm starting to belive that this is turning into more of a mystery fic than a Pokemon one. Anyone else agree?


	10. The Onix Conspiracy Revealed!

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

Hey, guys! (er, girls!). Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been busy with school, and with my other story, Assasanation. Anyway, here's the next chapter. This should explain alot about the mystery of the uncontrolling Onix, lol.

* * *

A loud banging was heard, and as Kyle opened up his front door, his jaw dropped in surprise when he saw his two new guests: Kenta Uchida, and Lauren Hudson.

"Why, hello Lauren! Kenta! What are you doing here so soon?" Kyle asked nervously. Lauren pushed Kyle out of her way, and she quickly made her seat on the floor. Kenta plumped down beside Lauren as Kyle quietly closed his door behind them.

"Alright," Lauren began, bravery in her voice. "Kenta here has a quick question for you, and you'd better answer it." Kyle gulped as he saw Kenta's glare. "O-okay...Um, what is it, excatly?" Kyle took a seat by Lauren. After changing postions, he looked at Kenta, a jittery feeling swirling inside his stomache.

"Rocky's been acting...strange lately." Kenta said. "It's like he won't even listen to me! Is he hard-headed, or is there something else you're not telling us?" Kenta leaned down to Kyle's face, his brown eyes locked on Rocky's old trainer. "Um," Kyle stammered nervously. Kenta was so close to his face, that he could actually feel his warm breath upon his skin.

"There's uh, n-nothing y-y-you need t-to worry a-about...it's just," "Just what?" Lauren interupted rudely as she shoved Kenta on the floor. He slowly got up, mumbling some words under his breath, and smirked as he saw Kyle bite his lip, a few drops of sweat rolling off his forehead.

Kyle opened his mouth to reply, but just shook his head instead. "Grrrrrr..." Lauren growled angerily. "Now you listen here!"

She grabbed Kyle's shoulders, digging her nails into his shirt. Lauren shook him violently before slamming him up against a wall, large drops of sweat pouring off his forehead. "we need to know _excatly_ happened to that Onix! It doesn't listen to Kenta, and it nearly killed my Vulpix! What kind of 'hard-headed' Pokemon would have a lust for blood like that?!"

Lauren gripped onto Kyle's shoulders tightly, her nails digging deeper and deeper into his shirt. Then, she swung him down on the ground. There was a loud _thump _as Kyle's body collided with the wooden floorboards of his own home. "Okay! Okay! I'll...I'll tell you!" Kyle stammered, his heart racing rapidly in his chest.

"His Onix," Kyle pointed a shaky finger at Kenta. "is..is part of a secret plan titled BDC! BDC stands for Bloodlust Domination Conspiracy! It's a plan the famous Giovanni of Team Rocket made! I...I should know. He left me in charge of that Onix. His plan was to make a Pokemon so demented, so terrifying, so..evil, that it can never be controlled by a Pokemon trainer, but only by himself when using a special remote control!"

"How do you know?" Lauren asked curiously as she placed her hands back on his shoulders, her nails digging into them gently. One wrong move, and he'd get it. But she just had to wait for it. "Be...because I'm Giovanni's personal assistant!" "How can we belive you?" Lauren asked curiously.

Kenta sat on his pilow, quietly watching the conversation with interest.

"He...here!" Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He turned it over to show Lauren the words **Personal Assistant** in bold letters at the top. There was also a picture of himself on there, and it told about his weight and size. The tiny card reminded Lauren of a license for a car.

"Why you, though? You're just a 12 year old kid?" Lauren questioned. Kyle quickly shook his head in reply. "It's because no one would expect it! How many people would _actually_ belive that I'm a personal assistant for the famous Team Rocket Leader, Giovanni, and not some innocent kid who's into trading Pokemon?"

"He's right." Kenta replied emotionlessly, catching both Lauren and Kyle's glances. "Giovanni's probbly smarter than we think he is. We may need to call police." Kyle gave a wicked smile as he stared at the card that laid in his hands. A feeling of bravery started to explode in his chest, as if it were a bomb about to go off as he remembered his secret weapon . Now it was _his_ turn to bully them around!

"I just remembered something," he said. "Thanks to my fellow team mates, you're not going anywhere." "Feeling cocky, aren't we?" Lauren mused as she folded her arms across her chest. "You and what army?"

"This one," Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out another pokeball.

Only instead of it being red and white, it read the intials BDC in big, bold, red letters at the top.


	11. A shiny Capture, and a Fake Act

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

Kyle tossed the pokeball up into the air, and it busted open as if it were an explosive bomb. A crystal colored Onix formed in front of the kids. The Onix was taller than anything Kenta, or Lauren, had ever seen in their entire lives. It was taller than the Sprout Tower, or any other building in Violent City.

The snake's head crashed out from the roof, and it seemed to make a new skylight. The kids that stood in awe around the gaint creature quickly shook off their amazement as parts of the house tumbled down. Lauren shielded her face as a couple of nails rained down around her, none stabbing her by luck. Kenta had to dodge a few chunks of wood that made a loud _thud_ as they slammed onto the ground, and Kyle rubbed his head as roof shingles hit him.

"Ooooooonix!" the mighty beast roared. Lauren lowered her hands and slowly glanced up at the massvie creature in front of her. The Onix's coat gleamed elegantly as the sun's rays of light hit the rocky surface of the Pokemon. "Whoa..." she mumbled under her breathe. "That's a shiny Onix! Shiny Pokemon are 'friggin hard to find! Where in the heck did you get it?" Kenta yelled as he turned around to look at Kyle.

Kyle brushed off the roof shingles, and slyly looked at Kenta. "Giovanni created this crystal colored Onix by using DNA samples from different Pokemon. I don't know how many he used, or what he used, but I do know that they were all powerful, and most of them were taller than the mall in Goldenrod City."

Kenta quickly looked down at his pokeball belt. He didn't have any free pokeballs to use, and this shiny Onix was important. After all, it might save Rocky from murdering an innocent Pokemon.

An idea popped into his head.

Kenta stuffed his hands into his pockets, a blank expression on his face. "I know what you mean." he said in a bored tone. Kyle got a confused look on his face as he stared at Kenta. "You...do?" he asked curiously. Kenta nodded. "Yep. Sure do. My sister is actually Giovanni's niece. She didn't know that until she joined Team Rocket. Figures the old fart would make something like this."

Kenta scanned the crystal colored Onix from head to toe. Surprisingly, it wasn't moving, or saying a word. It just stood there, it's massive head poking out of the roof as if in a daydream.

"She did?" Kyle's face lit up like a rocket. "I can't belive that! As you see, Giovanni is, or was, my father's best friend! The only reason I'm Giovanni's personal assistant is because Giovanni knows my dad." Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.

_Kenta, you bastard._ she mused. _I've only met you a day ago, but yet I know what you're trying to pull._ With a fake smile, Lauren placed her hands behind her head. She tilted her head back and yelled, "Oh! I remember her!" Lauren stared at Kyle, that fake smile never leaving her lips.

"Her name was Emily, right?" Lauren asked. Kenta nodded in her direction. "Yeah. She loved Giovanni. Actually, she used to have an Onix excatly like that." Kenta smiled at the crystal rock that hadn't moved. "Sadly, she died in a car crash two years ago. Giovanni, he used to be so full of life. But after Emily died,"

Kenta stared at the ground, fake tears glistening in his eyes. "he...he got all mean...and..." Kyle grimaced as he saw Kenta choke back a sob, tears rolling down his face and dripping onto the wooden floorboards with a light _tap!_ "I...miss Emily so much..." he looked up at the sky and whispered,"I'm sorry Emily...I love you..."

Kyle opened his mouth to say a word, but Lauren had tackled him to the ground. In her hand was a roll of duct tape that she got off one of the tables, and in her other hand was a club she had found in the table's drawer. She raised it in the air, and before Kyle could scream, Lauren smashed it over Kyle's forehead. Blood trickled down, and Kyle jerked forword in pain, then slammed back onto the ground.

Lauren yanked the duct tape off the roll and stuck it over his mouth. She turned around to face Kenta, and yelled, "Grab the pokeball!" Kenta just stood there, his fake tears glistening in the sun's light thanks to the skylight the Onix had made.

"What in the hell did you just do?!" he finally shouted as Lauren bent down and yanked the black pokeball off the ground. She held it up and pressed the grey button. The Onix was instantly sucked inside, not moving an inch whatsoever, and Lauren hung it on her pokeball belt.

"I'll explain later!" she yelled. She grabbed Kenta's hand, and before he could stop her, they were out the door.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry. It'll be explained later on, okay?" 


	12. Lauren's Dreadful Secret

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: Man! I haven't updated for what? 3 days now? (I think...). Anyway, don't worry. I'm gonna start 'gettin back on time and start updating like I should. I've been busy making a Youtube video, and plus I haven't really felt like writing. I would explain why, but I'm too sad to tell.

The tall weeds rustled loudly as the two teens ran, hand in hand. Lauren's red hair flung wildly over her shoulder, and Kenta thought his cap was about to fall off. "Would let you _please_ let go of me, and tell me what in the heck is going on?!" Kenta cried as Lauren's gasps of breaths seemed to get louder and louder with each step they took.

"You see," Lauren paused, gasping. "I stole Kyle's Onix, right?" Although Lauren couldn't see it since Kenta was right behind her, Kenta was actually frowning in confusion. "Right." he replied. Lauren took a massive gasp of air, then continued on with her speech.

"Since I stole that Onix, and found out some useful infomation about Team Rocket's plan, I'm sure there will be somebody chasing after us. Knowing Team Rocket's evil deeds, it'll probbly be a group of four, maybe five, agents. I'm sure they'll be armed with guns and knives, so it's better if we run."

"Hmmmm...good point. But how did Rocky and that crystal Onix get from Team Rocket's headquaters, to Violet City? It doesn't make sense," Kenta replied confusedly as he plumped down on the grassy ground. Lauren sat down beside him, her knees pulled up to her chest. This had to be the most weeded covered spot out of all the miles of land. Since the weeds were so tall, no one could see the two teens hiding behind them. It was perfect for a resting place.

"I know. But right now, we need to focus on the main question: how do we help the two Onixes? I mean, no one can close a Pokemon's heart, can they?" Lauren asked, her voice shaky from all the running.

Kenta shook his head. "N-no. I don't think so. I remember my dad telling me about a Pokemon's heart chamber, though. He said when someone closes it, the Pokemon starts turning bad and restless. It won't list to it's trainer at all, and I heard in some cases that the Pokemon has to be..."

Kenta's voice trailed off, sending a slight shiver down Lauren's spine. "Put to sleep?" she whispered sliently as she stared forward. Kenta nodded sadly. "Yeah. It's a shame, too. Team Rocket treats their Pokemon like crap, and with everything we've learned so far, it seems to just get worse and worse."

Kenta waited for Lauren to reply, but after a few minutes of silence, Kenta turned around to see Lauren, her face locked on the grassy ground sitting beside her. "Lauren?" Kenta asked as he extended his hand out. He lightly touched her shoulder, and then she said something that made slight shivers go down his spine:

"It's all my fault..."

Kenta got a puzzled expression on his face as he jerked his hand back in surprise. "Huh?" he asked dumbfoundly. "It's all my fault...you see..." Lauren's voice was as soft as a whisper, yet so sad that Kenta actually wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

"My mother worked for Team Rocket. She's Giovanni's sister. My grandmother always thought of Giovanni as a worthless brat, but when it came to my mother, she was...perfect. My mother followed in my grandmother's footsteps, you see, so she loved Team Rocket more than anything else in the world. She always promised me that someday, after she died, I'd become leader of Team Rocket. She thought Giovanni couldn't handle the job, so it was all up to me..."

"So, you knew this whole time?" Kenta questioned curiously. Lauren's head snapped around to find Kenta, nose to nose. "N-no!" she shrieked. Her eyes widened with fear, and with nervousness. "I...I didn't! I promise!" Kenta didn't even flinch as he slowly got up, his eyes focused on Lauren's frightened expression. "Kenta! Please, belive me!" she snatched part of his arm, but it was no use. Kenta just jerked it away, and quickly darted off into the woods.

This was all so confusing. He didn't understand any of it, not even the slightest detail. But yet, it all seemed to make perfect sense.


	13. Team Rocket Headquarters

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: Sooooo sorry for the late updates! I've been busy with school. Today, I got 4 pages of homework (no joke), and I got 3 reading projects to do in the mean time. I'm gonna get help with one of my pages tomorrow, and hopefully I should finish it soon, along with the projects, so can update sooner.

If I don't update for a few days, you'll know why --

* * *

Kenta scratched the vines and the branches away from his face as if they meant nothing. To him, nothing made sense anymore, and as of right now, the only thing that _did_ matter was finding out about Rocky's past. If he could figure it out, then maybe he could help other Pokemon worldwide, or do something big. Maybe this was his chance of fame.

He had to figure it out. He had too.

Kenta's heart began racing nervously as the vines that hung down began vanishing. He was all alone, and if Team Rocket on his tail, he was doomed. You were never to supossed to split up in the movies, and as of right now, that didn't make any difference, either.

Thoughts of him getting stranded in the forest crossed his mind, and a trickle of sweat rolled off his forehead. Wiping it away with his sleeve, Kenta raced on.

After a few minutes, or what seemed like hours, a building came into view. It was gray, and it seemed to be one of the largest buildings Kenta had ever seen in his entrie life. Three gaint windows hung on the outside walls, smoke erupted from the top of the black roof, the rusty pipes looking ready to break any day now, and it was all covered up thanks to the forest undergrowth.

His shoulders dropped in relief as the intials TR popped into his mind. _This must be Team Rocket headquarters, but how do I get inside?_

The two front doors of the building kicked open, and Kenta snapped his head around in the direction of it. Two Team Rocket grunts walked out, a racket of uniforms being wheeled through the grass. Thinking quickly, Kenta darted into some nearby bushes, and his body was hidden complety.

"Man, I hope these new uniforms don't get dirty. Didn't the boss say he was at Vazarri Town?"

"After 2 hours of hand washing these things, and not getting dirty? Hah. That's a laugh. This is Vazarri Town we're talking about. You know, the town that's nicknamed 'Tamed, but not cleaned' ?"

"Victoria told me that it's slogan is called 'Tamed, but not cleaned' because of some shamen mystic or something. What the shamen used to do, is that they would take a wild Pokemon, sometimes shiny, and place it on the ritual grounds. Then, the shamen would do some type of magic spell, and then the Pokemon would be clean of all it's feelings of denial, stubburness, and hate. They then used the Pokemon to help protect the village."

"When did you get so smart?"

"My grandma lived there when I was a little boy, so I learned about it from her. She told me that sometimes, the ritual was done backwards, and so the Pokemon became evil, not good, so it's tamed side could never be tamed again. It's hard to explain, but it's easy for someone like me to know."

"Psh. Well don't get _too_ cocky. I heard from Kyle that these two brats took the bait. Soon, Violent City will be Violence City. I bet it's torn all to shit now, hahaha!"

Kenta shifted around in the bush, and a twig snapped. The two grunts stopped, and looked around nervously. "Did you here something?" asked grunt number one. Grunt number two shook his head. "Let's go deliver these already. That ritual won't last forever, and I heard it's amazing as hell to watch." "Right." Kenta grabbed Chikarita's pokeball and held it to his mouth. "Chikarita, use sleeping powder." he whispered sliently to the pokeball.

He placed the pokeball down on the grass, and it began rocking gently. It opened up, and Chikarita smiled. Surprisngly, the two grunts were already past Kenta, so they didn't see the bright flash of light escape the ball.

"Now!" Kenta urged silently as the two grunts walked further away. Chikarita took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then stood there, concentrating. A blue aroma oozed out from the leaf on her head, and it made it's way towards the grunts slowly.

As soon as the aroma got close enough, the two grunts fell alseep on the ground, the uniforms right by them.


	14. Chikorita's Bravery Unleashed!

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

"Perfect." Kenta murmered silently to himself. Chikorita looked up at Kenta, puzzled, and gave a curious "Chika?". She didn't know what was going on, because she had been in her pokeball most of the time. Kenta glanced down at Chikorita and smiled. Everything was going great, and it actually seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

"Nothing. Now come on, let's go grab their costumes." Quickly, Kenta and Chikorita rushed over to the two sleeping grunts. He grabbed one of the grunt's shirts, and pulled it over the grunt's head. Kenta looked down at the black uniform clutched in his hand. He had the shirt, now he needed the pants.

Kenta plumped down by the grunt's legs. He slid the pants off the grunt, making a frowny face. When he finally had hold of the pants, he stood up and glanced down at Chikorita.

"Good. Now, you might want to turn around or something. I need to change." He held the clothes above Chikorita to see. "However, I'll need to hide somewhere. I can't hide in the bush and change at the same time. Wait a minute!" Kenta snapped his fingers. "I got it! Why don't you use razor leaf?"

"Chika?"

"Just back away a few steps, maybe a lot, and then use as much razor leave's as possible. It'll cover me up, yet protect me at the same time. Got it?"

"Chik..."

Chikorita sighed. She knew this wouldn't go very well, but who was she to disagree? She couldn't think of anything else, either. Chikorita didn't know that many moves since she was at such a low level, so there wasn't any other choice, was there?

"Chikorita," Kenta asked as he unbuttoned his pants. "If you can't do this, you being...erm, not having enough body strength and all, do you think you can handle this?" Kenta's gaze was locked on Chikorita, and for a minute, Kenta thought she looked like a deer in the head lights.

Chikorita knew she couldn't pull this off. It was impossible, yet her master was depending on her. Chikorita didn't know much about Rocky, or whatever was going on. All she knew was Kenta needed her. He was depending on her.

Breathing in slowly, Chikorita backed away 10 steps. Kenta stared at her, a twinkle in his eye. She was so loyal. Kenta smiled as he thought about the first day he had gotten Chikorita. Prof. Elm had told him that Chikorita wasn't very strong, just valuable. Now, Prof. Elm was wrong. Chikorita was stronger, and not by strength, either.

She was strong hearted, and that's what set her apart from the other Pokemon. That's why Kenta chose her, because she seemed nicer than the other starters.

Before Kenta could say 'Thank you', or even a 'How kind of you,' a flurry of leaves flew around his body. A massive circle of leaves flew around him, making his body invisble by any strangers walking up to Team Rocket Headquarters. He watched in awe as the leaves circled around his head, making loud crunching noises.

A few leaves flew out of place and sliced his skin, but he brushed them off. A few more flew out of place, and soon a whole group of leaves had covered his body. Kenta opened his mouth to scream, but instead, he fought the leaves back. He kicked, punched (mostly hitting air), and even bit the leaves away until they snapped back in place. A trail of blood trickled down his arm, and his forehead, but Kenta ignored that, too. He needed to change quickly, or else someone might see him.

When Kenta finally changed and was ready to go, he shouted, "OK! That's enough!". The leaves kept on spinning around him. "Chikorita! I said that's enough!" Kenta shouted again. His shouts were muffled by the crunchy leaf noises, blocking his voice off from Chikorita.

"Chikorita! I said that's enou---"

The leaves stopped. They fell to the ground in a large heap by Kenta, and everything gave off an unearthly silence.

He turned his head around and saw a pale, dead looking Pokemon lying right in front of him. He walked over to the pale Pokemon, and sat down by it, trying to see what it was. To his shock, a gaint green leaf poked out from it's head.

"Chikorita!" Kenta screamed. Chikorita's body was a mess. She had bloody scratches all over her body, probbly from firing the leaves. Chikorita was barely breathing, and her eyes were closed.

The thought of her dying made Kenta shiver.

A/N: Sorry for the late updates, but my computer isn't working very good. My parents had to call Bellsouth, this computer help-place, 4 times this last week. So if my updates don't come as I promised, you'll know why.

I'm gonna post about it on my profile, too, just 2 let u know.


	15. Password Denied!

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

Kenta bit his lip worriedly. Chikorita _couldn't_ die! Not now, and not ever! She was like the sister Kenta never had, and if she died, then what would Kenta do? Actually, what _could_ he do? Nothing. That's what. Besides Rocky, Chikorita was the only Pokemon Kenta had. Even though the two had been together for a few weeks, both Kenta and Chikorita had grown rather close.

Without Chikorita, Kenta was baiscally Pokemon-less. He couldn't depend on Rocky, that was for sure. Besides killing Pokemon and people, what was Rocky good for?

Kenta gingerly scooped Chikorita's limp, pale body up off the ground. He tenderly removed the gaint leaf from her eyes, and stared down at Chikorita's face. She looked so helpless, so hurt, that it felt as if someone had taken a knife and had stabbed Kenta's heart with it.

It was too much to bare.

_If only I could have helped you, Chikorita. I know you're not dead yet, but...you will be, won't you? Will you die if I keep you in your pokeball? Or will your wounds heal? I'm so confused. Loosing you is...awful. You're my best friend, Chikorita. I only wish that...that you could read my thoughts. I could never admit something like that to you in person. You, of all Pokemon, should know that._

Kenta gave a sad sigh, and he closed his eyes. Memories of the past instantly popped into his. He remembered when he left to become a Pokemon master, and when he received Chikorita from Prof.Elm. Kenta remembered how tough him and Chikorita trained, and all the good laughs the two had shared.

This made Chikorita's body even _more_ dreadful to glance at.

"Come on, Chikorita. Hang in there...please..." Kenta whispered silently to himself as a few tears escaped his eyes. The tears rolled down his cheek, and dripped to the grass with a light _tap _noise. Quickly wiping the tears away, Kenta sniffed. He could go get help from a Pokemon Center, but who would want to treat a Team Rocket member?

Oh, great. He had forgotten all about the uniform. Maybe he could sneak into Team Rocket headquaters?

An idea popped into his head. _Of course!_ he thought, a feeling of relief taking over his body. _Team Rocket headquaters has got to have some type of center to treat the Pokemon! I can save Chikorita after all!_ A smile spread across his lips. It seemed as if luck was on his side, now. It all depended on luck.

There was two things to having luck on your side: luck can either turn against you, or it can help you. If by luck the Team Rocket headquaters had some type of healing machine for Chikorita, then she would live. If it didn't...

Kenta shivered. If luck turned against him, then Chikorita would _die._ Kenta walked over to the building's entrance and stopped. A tiny machine resembling a calculater was nailed into the wall. Great. Just great. The thing was so tiny, that he didn't even see it from a far distance.

Numbers and letters were on the grey keys of the machine, meaning there was a password. Kenta thought back to what the sleeping grunts were talking about. Something about a Vazarri Town. Maybe...

Kenta entered the words _Vazarri_ into the calculater-like thing, and the screen on it read _Incorrect_. Crap. _Let's see...maybe Lauren?_ Kenta typed it in, but it failed. _Grunts?_ Didn't work, either. Kenta's stomache began churning again, and his mind became jumbled up with thoughts and clues to the password.

_Violent City?_

_Johto?_

_Chikorita?_

_Team Rocket?_

_Team Rocket headquaters?_

_TRQ?_

_Uniforms?_

None of the words worked. Maybe there was numbers, too. "Arghh! Work already!" Kenta shifted arms so Chikorita's head was laying up against his chest. "Onix!" Kenta screamed excitedly. "There's two Onixes, so it's Onix! It all makes sense! There's a plan about an Onix, two I mean, so it's _two_ Onixes!!!" Kenta nearly leapt into the air, smiling as wide as possible.

He typed in the words _ Two Onixes_, only it didn't work.

A/N: Don't you just _love_ the suspense I put 'ya, though? Kept reading to find out the answer!!!


	16. The Mysterious PreMed

Traded

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: Sooooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time!!! I took a break from writing, and because of my lazyness, my break lasted longer than planned. I'm gonna update with tons of chapters and stuff whenever I can, and I'm gonna try not to get behind on my writing like I did.

* * *

Suddenly, the doors to the Team Rocket headquarters slid open. Kenta jumped back, frightened, at the sight of a tall girl. "Hello, are you are?" the girl asked calmly. Kenta shifted his feet, his heart still racing. He didn't expect a girl to jump out at him from no where like that. But then again, he didn't expect to be questioned, either.

"Uhh...Kenny. Hi!" Kenta lied. He gave a little wave to the tall girl standing in front of him. _It's probbly a trick or something.I need to be careful about what I say around her._ Kenta thought silently to himself as he eyed the girl supiciously. The girl was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her uniform didn't look like the other uniforms the two grunts were wearing, either. Instead, the black uniform was cut short at the end and had a long, white stripe running across the bottom. But the uniform was so short, that you could see her bellybutton. Her shoes, instead of the ugly grunt boots, the girl's boots were a high-heeled pair.

The girl frowned as Kenta was caught staring at her chest. "Excuse me," the girl chided sternly. "my face is up here. Not down there." She narrowed her eyes at Kenta, and leaned back against the doorframe of the headqauters. She then folded her arms across her chest as if she were the queen of Team Rocket. Kenta gulped. "S-sorry miss. It's j-just that my Chikorita needs hel-" Kenta was cut off by the girl as she swiftly scooped Chikorita into her arms.

"Hmmmm," The girl gave an icy glare at Chikorita's pale body. Kenta saw out of the corner of his eye a slight movement, and it took Kenta a moment to realize that that girl, the one who acted tough, was actually craddling Chikorita as if she were a baby. Kenta reached his hand out to grab Chikorita back, but the girl looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "What type of trainer are you, anyway? Are you with us, or are you against us?"

Kenta blinked. He wasn't expecting a question like that, either. "I-I'm with you..." he made another grab for Chikorita, only the girl turned around, making Kenta stare at her backside. She was just so hot! "Good. You must be a rookie Rocket, am I correct?" "Yeah..." Kenta replied nervously. He saw the girl's eyes peering up at his Team Rocket hat. The girl knew Kenta had seen her, so she quickly turned her head in another direction.

"Incase you didn't know, I'm a Pokemon pre-med. Meaning I'm a nurse in trainning. Instead of those stupid, and very perky buildings people call Pokemon centers, I chose to work for Team Rocket." "I thought Team Rocket didn't care for their Pokemon---just their power." Kenta interupted rudely. He gulped again as he saw a spark of fire flare in the girl's eyes. "Not all of us do. But you see, Giovanni can't let his troops go out into public because of those damm Officer Jenny's. So, he created his own Pokemon Center, just for our benifits. If we heal our Pokemon, then they won't be all weak and puny. You can heal your Chikorita inside if you want."

The girl glanced down at Chikorita, who was still nestled in the girl's arms. She had stopped craddling, but yet it seemed as if the girl wanted too. In a strange way, Kenta sensed that this girl had a motherly side to her, seeing as she cared about Chikorita so much. Maybe she wasn't that bad, after all? Maybe the girl was actually a nice person, but had a tough interrior?

Whatever the reason, Kenta knew that this girl would help Chikorita, and that brought a large, wide, smile to his lips. Seeing his smile, the girl smirked. "Incase you're wondering, I own a Bayleef. Chikorita evolved when she was strong enough, and just seeing yours makes me want to see mine again.

"Why can't you?" Kenta asked curiously. The girl gave a knowing sigh, and Kenta had an itch that it was way too personal. He quickly dropped the subject.

"But why are you telling me all about Team Rocket's Pokemon center?" he asked. The girl, who's face didn't shown no trace of sorrow, or any other emotion besides evilness, gave a devilish smile and replied, "Because you're going to be my personal asistant, and your Chikorita's going to help me advance in my career."

Before Kenta could react, the girl jerked hold of his hand and dragged him into Team Rocket's headquarters, Chikorita's breathing slowly lowering even more then before.

A/N: It'll all be explained in the next chapter, don't worry. Plus, the next chapter will be longer, but probably by a few sentences. Maybe more.


End file.
